Narcisista por Excelencia
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: "—Descuida señorito, Oresama es demasiado genial como para querer quitarte a Hungría, ¡Kesesesesese!" El problema radica, en que Roderich no siente aquella molesta sensación de posesividad exactamente hacia Elizaveta. Prompt's Meme:1/10. Prussia/Austria.


**Prompt's Meme**  
Li-The Stampede-Chan**  
**

**

* * *

**

~.

Meme número: 1/10  
Clase: Drabble.  
Pareja: Prussia/Austria.  
Prompt: Celos.  
Para: Annie.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, Hetalia no es mío. De serlo, el siguiente capítulo tendría a Dinamarca acosando de forma sexy y genial a Noruega (quien reaccionaría en forma tsundere~).

**Parejas:** Prussia/Austria (Gilbo/Rode) y un poco de Prussia/Hungría para darle sentido a la historia.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Fail manejo de Rode (este aristócrata me saca canas verdes al escribirlo) Por primera vez, no es exactamente crack!

**Canción escuchada:** Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo (Panda) y Para Elisa (Beethoven) _La combinación de estilos más crack del planeta._

_

* * *

_

**Narcisista por Excelencia**

— ¡Prussia, lárgate de aquí! O juro que te mataré a golpes.

—No. Soy demasiado awesome como para eso.

— ¡Mentira!

La dulce y tranquilizadora balada baja unas octavas su sonido. Los expertos dedos austriacos, que suelen deslizarse con maestría por aquel hermoso piano de salón, bajan su velocidad considerablemente mientras las notas de aquella exquisita música se detienen en el ambiente. Se detienen en el tiempo. Es realmente extraña como funciona su rutina diaria, porque cada día es igual, y siempre llega a ese punto…en el cual incluso tocar una sinfonía carece de mucho valor. Carece de todo sentido.

— Molestas al señor Austria —alcanza a escuchar a Elizaveta, con los ojos cerrados, intentando retomar su acción musical—. Eres un ególatra.

—El grandioso yo ya sabe lo increíble que es sin necesidad que tú, loca del sartén, me lo recuerde —responde simplemente, con su típica actitud de siempre.

— ¡Idiota, te estoy ofendiendo!

Cada día es lo mismo. Siempre el albino ha de llegar a su hogar, con Gilbird piano por doquier, no tenía claro exactamente a qué pero ha llegado a una conclusión bastante válida. _Él va a discutir con Hungría_. Prussia iba cada día, simplemente a discutir con Elizaveta. Y la mujer no tenía ningún problema el seguirle el juego.

Una tecla equivocada suena de repente entre la melodía, cortando la fluidez de la canción. Roderich trata de mantener los ojos cerrados y la expresión calmada. No era que le importara, y menos que le afectara.

'Eres tan aburrido señorito, que tengo que venir a diario para que mi fabulosa presencia le dé sentido a este lugar'. Cualquiera lo interpretaría como una clara declaración de compañía hacia _él_. Siente su ceño levemente fruncido cuando identifica los sonidos clásicos de Hungría golpeando a Prussia con el artefacto casero que tuviera más a la mano.

No es que le importe. No es que le afecte.

No es como si Gilbert fuera un mal necesario.

Solo se trataba de que él era un caballero, y por tanto debían tratarlo de tal forma de regreso. Cuando alguien decía hacer algo, debía cumplirlo. Si Prussia lo creía un amargado debía estar con él demostrándole que lo necesitaba para que todo fuese más increíble, o lo que fuera. Estar allí con su supuesta grandiosa presencia, ¿verdad? Si él era un caballero, merecía que lo que le ofrecían fuera cumplido. Solo era eso. Nada más que eso.

—Esa canción es de Beethoven, quien claramente no era ni alemán como dice West ni austriaco como tú aseguras, señorito. Ese tipo era awesome en lo que hacía (pero menos que yo, claro) por lo cual, debía ser Prussiano —comenta, entrando a la enorme sala donde se encuentra el instrumento. Österreich trata de concentrarse en solo continuar tocando la canción—. Für Elise.

Austria no responde mientras llega a la parte rápida de la bagatela. No es como si realmente le importe tener a Prussia molestándolo todo el tiempo desde que llega. Ni que resulte ser la opción de distracción número dos, luego de que ha llegado directamente a entablar 'conversación' (o lo que sea que ellos hagan cuando discuten) con Hungría. A él no le importa.

Además, malinterpreta el significado de que esté tocando aquella canción. Ni siquiera ha de saber, que en realidad aquella pieza de arte estaba destinada a llamarse _Für Therese_, una alumna del pianista, a quien Beethoven le había pedido matrimonio pero ella decidió casarse con un austriaco. Un Prussiano (nacionalidad que Gilbert aseguraba era la del artista) que le pedía matrimonio a una mujer, pero esta se decidía por un Austriaco. ¿Eso era lo que había sucedido con ellos en los tiempos que estuvo unido en matrimonio con Elizaveta? ¿Acaso alguna vez Gilbert había sentido algo por Hungría?

_¿Lo sentía ahora?_

Que muchacha más ingenua había sido la tal Therese. Si él hubiese sido ella, no habría rechazado tal oferta del artista. _Tal oferta de un_ _Prussiano_.

—Hey… —escucha a Gilbert más cerca de su oído. Falla en una tecla más—Descuida, señorito, Ore-sama es demasiado genial como para querer quitarte a Hungría, ¡Kesesesesese!

Prussia entiende, de cierto modo, lo que siente. Pero lo entiende mal. Completamente mal. Porque el problema radica, en que Roderich no siente aquella molesta sensación de posesividad exactamente hacia Elizaveta.

—Tonto narcisista…—susurra, mientras se concentra en terminar la pieza. Escucha a Gilbert reír y sentarse frente a él a escuchar, mientras asegura que ahora que se encuentra allí la canción sonará mejor.

Austria sabe lo que siente. Prussia tan bien lo sabe, pero con algunas fallas técnicas. Porque él no está celoso de la posibilidad de que Hungría le sea arrebatada. Lo está ante el hecho de que Gilbert no le preste toda la atención que merece.

Está celoso de que pase tanto tiempo con Elizaveta.

Porque Prussia es un maldito narcisista. Pero en aquel tema, quizás no lo suficiente.

* * *

**Notas:** Ahm, si. Se supone que saldría un poco más corto. Unas cien palabras más corto, de hecho. Ahora es una Viñeta en lugar de un Drabble. Pero bueno, igual cuenta. Me siento la persona más culta del planeta escuchando Beethoven, os juro. Además, _Für Elise_ está en alemán y significa _Para Elisa_, la historia sobre tener otro hombre, la boda con el austriaco y blablá es verdadera, cuadró perfectamente (para más información, ir a Wiki, porque Wiki todo lo sabe).

El nombre lo saqué de una canción de Panda (mientras escuchaba otra, ¿irónico?)

Annie: Espero te gustara el Drabble/Viñeta de estos dos. Me encantan juntos. Elegí el Prompt que más me gustó (Li tiene debilidad absoluta hacia los celos del uke).

¿Review?


End file.
